MOT or boat
by greatest.zora.fan.ever
Summary: A simple origenal story i wanted to try out. Hole you enjoy this story about a simple trio of weird characters traveling through the swamps


krk a carving in wood of two people next to each other, one chained to something and one both smiling. grak another one of the second person sitting on the side of a boat looking sad still chained to it and a new person smiling with a sword standing upright clearly glad. kgrk a new image of two women none unchained holding a dragons head on the thing, clearly a boat while the chained person lays in the water appearing to be pushing it, still chained. this image gets just carved and a knife gets pulled back from it.

a woman puts the knife back in its sheath as she gets up and looks at her two companions. one woman busy sowing a piece of cloth while sitting on the same dragonhead "and? how does it look?" the lady says looking up smiling. "it looks fine. but its nothing compared to the others" "I'm sure its fine, Olivia". the lady assured Olivia. " thanks Mady" she said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"You two done?" the third person sitting in the water behind the boat, chained to it, yawns putting his webbed hand in front of his mouth. "why do you care?" Mady says sitting back on the dragon head. "well you own me now but this is my boat" He says jumping on the boat but only being able to sit cause of his chains. "really? cause I could've sworn that we got this boat from that guy in the Inn" Mady said pushing him back in the water and sitting back falling off the head back on the floor "Haha you humans are so-."

"can you two stop it," Olivia says as she grows and sits on the ground "You two do nothing but fight" "he started it" Mady snaps back. "What are you? 104? you act like a giant toddler" he retorts. "104?! no one is that age and a toddler" Mady said confused. "that's what you focus on?!" Olivia says rubbing the top of her head. "you know that when we are in Iebmoz you can fight as much as we want and we get another boat. happy?" Mady looked at him angrily "... happy" "you Thomas?" Olivia looked judging at the scaled and fishlike being chained to their boat "happy" he said starting to push the boat again. Olivia grabbed the head and put it on the front of the boat.

"now that's nice, right?" "its gonna fall of," Thomas said pushing the boat a bit faster. "be a bit positive for a change. is that so Eki damned hard?" Mady said throwing a rock at him "a bit yeah" he said as he rubs where it landed. "is it so hard to not be angry with me all the time?" Thomas says as he throws the rock back. Mady catches the rock and drops it in the water "a bit yeah" she said with a grimace. "ugh" Olivia said annoyed "I'm going for a swim" She said taking off her top "me too" Mady said doing the same. " it's too un-deep" Thomas taunted. "oh shut it. there is no " to un-deep" water" Mady said preparing to dive in. "yes there is" Thomas said just laying back in the water his chains allowed. "no there-" Mady was undercut as she crashed on the bottom if the swamp she so stupidly dove into "isn't" she finished.

"MADY!" Olivia quickly got in the water to help her back on the boat "Mady! you okay?!" Olivia said as she shook her "friend". urgh Mady groaned as she rubbed the side of her head. sniff, sniff Thomas sat upright as he smelled. Olivia looked at Mady and saw the gaping hole in the side of her head " Mady! you're bleeding!" Mady looked surprised as she saw the blood on her hands. "Oh. it's just a flesh wound. You know it isn't so bad." Mady assured Olivia. "Still it could be infected or a worm could've got into it or you can get a scar or, or," she said waving her hand in worry. "Hey, hey. don't worry Olive" Mady said grabbing the hands of Olivia. " let's just worry about cleaning it for now. okay?".

Olivia nods as she grabs a small bag from the hands of Thomas in the back of the boat. "hey I was busy with that" Thomas said crossing his arms. "well I NEED it, you gilled Orange" Olivia said as she grabbed some cloth, a needle and some wire from it. huff Thomas scoffed as he pulled his chains again. Olivia put the cloth on the wound as she stabs it with the needle. "argh" Mady winced a bit. "oh stay still, big whose" Olivia giggled a bit. "hey that hurts. can you blame me?" Mady giggled too. "hehe I guess I cant," she said still sowing the cloth on the wound.

"that doesn't seem very Hygenic" Thomas stated watching amused. "we kept it as clean as we could." Olivia Said while she kept going. "which doesn't say a lot given the last few days" Thomas said pointing at the dragon head at the front of the boat. "not her fault, fishdicks" Mady stated not moving. "Where did you get that from?" Thomas asked raising an eyebrow-bone. "some park in the south we once traveled through. it was some joke they found hilarious." Olivia said cutting off the thread. "oh I see" Thomas said not really satisfied. "there that should stop you from bleeding out" Olivia said putting a kiss on the covered wound. "Thanks, Olive," Mady said stretching out a bit.

"So shall we keep going?" Mady asked putting her top back on. "sure" Olivia said doing the same "Thomas. let get going". "ugh," Thomas said dropping in the water. "I'm not your slave," He said as he started pushing the boat. both Mady and Olivia ignored that as they sat down. "how long to Iebmoz exactly?" Olivia asked looking out in the swamp. "hmm first out of the swamp, then through the grasslands of Goran through the heavy river... id say about 13 days" Thomas answered tiredly. "great" Mady yawned. Olivia yawned to "Let's get some sleep. it gonna be a long two weeks." She said laying down on the wooden floor. "sure" Mady said doing the same. "you keep going, Tommy" Mady said almost asleep. "yes, you're majesty" Thomas said mockingly.

**_TO BE CONTINUED. _**


End file.
